


[Podfic of] The Dust Has Only Just Begun to Fall

by PrettyLittlePoutyMouth



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittlePoutyMouth/pseuds/PrettyLittlePoutyMouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray in 9th grade. Mutually unrequited, angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Dust Has Only Just Begun to Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dust Has Only Just Begun to Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066187) by [PrettyLittlePoutyMouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittlePoutyMouth/pseuds/PrettyLittlePoutyMouth). 



> A thank you to KLB, who introduced us all to podfic at Faberrycon. I've recorded my first solo podfic, of one of my fics that I'm most proud of.
> 
> And a thank you to Paraka, for hosting.

[Download here](http://prettylittlepoutymouth.parakaproductions.com/podfic/TDHOJBTFpodfic.mp3)


End file.
